


Hermione's Kinky Side

by CanonConvergence18



Series: Hermione's Kinky Side [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Hermione Granger, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18
Summary: An excerpt from the early years of Ron and Hermione's relationship.  Hermione is not nearly as bossy or uptight as people think she is.





	Hermione's Kinky Side

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set a couple of years after the end of Deathly Hallows, while Ron is still working in the Auror Office, and after Hermione has graduated Hogwarts. Although I've attempted to preserve some small element of characterization, this is mostly just an excuse to write a particular kink. It's also worth mentioning that I don't care for the film portrayals of the characters, so if certain physical descriptions seem at odds with the actors' body types, that's probably why. Comments and feedback are always welcome.

Ron arrived at home in a state of extreme frustration.  He’d decided that being an Auror was not nearly as exciting as he and Harry had expected.  For one thing, there was far more paperwork than he’d anticipated.  Back when they used to take down Death Eaters or dementors, Dumbledore never asked for a five page report on _why_ they’d done it; he just gave them a couple hundred points and called it a day.

And then there was the training.  Day after day of studying, exams, and workshops.  He’d known this would be the case, but he’d though it would be more interesting than dull Hogwarts classes.  Instead he found himself sitting through lectures on things he already knew, or didn’t understand why he needed to know.  Even the field portions were all too familiar.  Sometimes they navigated creature mazes, like Lupin’s, or obstacle courses, like the Philosopher’s Stone.

Or they went camping.

If anyone had told him that in order to be an Auror, he’d have to go anywhere near a tent one more time, he would’ve laughed all the way out the building.  But they hadn’t, and he’d therefore had to spend almost an entire week doing “survival” training the woods.

Merlin’s beard, had Harry not _told_ them what they’d spent their seventh year doing?

It was thus with considerable relief that he opened the door to his and Hermione’s flat.  He was quite looking forward to having a butterbeer, or maybe a Firewhisky, reading about the Cannon’s game, and just relaxing.

The moment he stepped through the kitchen entry, and into the cozy living room, he saw that the night held other things in store for him.  Sitting on her knees in the middle of the living room, facing away from him and wearing nothing but a silky babydoll and a thong was Hermione.  She didn’t move or look around as she heard him enter, and he made no indication acknowledging her presence.  He stood there for a long moment, taking in the display before him.

Then he turned and walked out of the room.

He dropped his duffel bag in their bedroom before stripping out of his well-worn travel robes.  Then he went to the bathroom and started up a shower.  He took his time, enjoying the hot water washing away the grime of a tedious week.  He kept an ear out though, for any sound from the living room, and was unsurprised when he heard none.

After getting dressed in some clean clothes and making one or two other small preparations in the bathroom, he finally returned to the living room.  Hermione hadn’t moved from her position, and still didn’t try to look at him.  Nodding, he wandered over to the little bar set in an insert by the fireplace and poured himself a healthy portion of Firewhisky.  Only once he’d had a good sip, did he turn and take a proper look at Hermione.

She was sitting primly on her knees, her hands folded in her lap, and her eyes pointed demurely at the ground.  Her face was slightly flushed, but she still wasn’t moving at all, which was proper.  Satisfied that she was acting the way she should, Ron finally acknowledged her presence.  Leaning down slightly, he tilted her head up to look at him.  Her eyes were wide with excitement and anticipation.  He’d have to make sure she didn’t get too eager.

“How was your week, Pet?” he asked gently.

Her breathing quickened slightly at his use of the endearment.  It was a signal, an indication that he’d accepted the request, and that they could proceed.  While he usually did, it wasn’t a given; there were a couple times that he’d denied her, leaving her needy and desperate.

“I missed you, Sir,” she said meekly. “I was lonely.”

“Did you do what I told you?” he inquired sternly.

“Yes, Sir,” she nodded. “I touched myself every night you were gone for half an hour.”

He looked at her expectantly. “And?”

“It wasn’t as good as when you do it, Sir,” she replied shyly.

“Did you come?” he demanded.

“Yes,” she admitted. “But I wanted more.  Will you please fuck me tonight, Sir?”

Ron pretended to consider the request.  It was a foregone conclusion; he’d been gone almost a week after all, but he had to keep up pretenses.

“We’ll have to see,” he said eventually. “I’m not sure you’ve earned it yet.”

Hermione’s expression turned nervous. “What can I do to deserve it, Sir?”

“Show me how much you want my cock,” he told her, “and I’ll consider it.”

She immediately started to work on his pants, betraying her eagerness as she fumbled with the belt and fastenings.  It would have been easier if he hadn’t gotten dressed after the shower, but he liked watching her take off his clothes.  The moment his cock was free, she immediately made to open her mouth and take it between her lips, but he placed a hand on her hair and pulled back.

“Don’t rush, Pet,” he admonished. “Take your time.”

“Yes, Sir,” she replied obediently.  Letting go of her hair, he let her try again.

This time, she went slower, letting her fingers run lightly along the length of his shaft, showing her appreciation of his dick.  Despite her obvious longing, she waited before starting to use her mouth.  He half-expected her to be impatient again, but she surprised him by gently licking the underside of his cock.  Trailing her lips down, she kissed the sensitive spot just above his balls, his length laying across her face obscenely.  She looked up at him for approval the whole time.

“Much better,” he complimented. “Tell me what else you want to do with my cock, Pet.”

“I want it in my mouth,” she said tentatively, continuing to stroke him lightly.

He frowned when she didn’t continue.  Taking hold of her hair again, he roughly forced the first inch or so into her mouth for a few seconds before pulling out.

“I guess that’s enough then?” he said, making as if to pull his pants back up and leave. “You’re good now?”

“No, wait!” she said frantically. “That’s not all!”

“Well if you want more, you’re going to have to tell me,” he said sternly. “If I don’t know what you want, I can’t give it to you.”

“Yes, Sir,” she said, still looking slightly panicked. “I’m sorry, Sir, I’ll be better.”

“Let’s try this again then,” he said with mock patience. “What do you want to do with my cock?”

“I really want to suck it,” she said eagerly. “I want to wrap my lips around it and feel it in my mouth.  I want to take it as deep as I can for as long as you want.  I want you to shove you cock inside me and fuck me until I come so hard I can barely move.  I want you to make me feel so good that I forget how lonely I was this week.”

When she finished, her face was flushed with a mixture embarrassment and lust. “Now see, that wasn’t so hard,” he said. “But I’m still not sure you mean it.  I think you need to convince me more.”

Hermione practically whined. “I’ll show you if you let me suck your cock.  Please let me suck your cock, Sir!”

Again he pretended to consider it. “Alright,” he said eventually. “You can suck it, and if you do a good enough job, we’ll talk about the rest.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she said before finally leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the head of his dick. 

She struggled to go slow at first, knowing that he liked her to build up the pace.  To her credit though, she managed to just focus on the tip, suckling and licking sedately.  Her hands squeezed the base lightly, not going too hard or fast, but just enough to make it enjoyable.

After a while of this, he put a little pressure on the back of her head. “You can go deeper, Pet.”

Without a bit of hesitation, Hermione started pulling more of his cock into her tight mouth.  She moaned wantonly around his shaft, and he had to stifle a groan of his own as she upped the pace.  His hand tangled in her wild, bushy hair, reveling in the feel of control this gave him.

“You can take more than that,” he told her, increasing the pressure on her head.  She responded by pushing her face farther down his cock.  Her mouth was open as wide as it could go to avoid scraping him with her teeth, and saliva ran freely down her chin and his length as she struggled to accommodate more of him.

She made it a little more than halfway down his cock, an impressive feat all told.  Hermione had a sensitive gag reflex, and Ron wasn’t the smallest man on the planet.  He held her down on his cock while her hands clenched against his thighs, but she didn’t try to pull away.  Ron didn’t bother holding back his moans any longer as he buried himself as deep as he could in her mouth.

She gasped when he took his cock out of her mouth, struggling to take in air.  Her face was a mess, mascara running slightly, and saliva dripping down her chin and onto the shiny fabric of her babydoll negligee.  Ron gave her plenty of time to recover and invoke the safe word if she’d had enough.  When she spoke though, it wasn’t to tell him to stop.

“Please fuck my face some more, Sir,” she said, still breathing hard.

Ron grinned. “You want my cock in your throat?  You want to be my good little cock whore?”

“Yes, Sir,” she said, still meek.

Not about to deny her, he took firm hold of her head, bunching up her hair into a ponytail for better leverage.  He had to remember not to push too hard; despite what she’d said, he knew she had limits.  It was a delicate balance to walk, pushing her face onto his cock enough to make her tear up just a bit, but not enough to actually choke her.  He also had to make sure he didn’t push his own limits; he wasn’t done with her by a long shot.

Holding her head down on his cock, he told her, “Touch yourself while I fuck your face, Pet.”

Immediately, her hand reached between her legs and pushed her panties aside, plunging her fingers into her cunt.  She moaned even louder around his cock as she started pleasuring herself, sending vibrations up the length of his dick.

“Are you wet for me?” he asked the next time he pulled back, letting his saliva-soaked cock rested on her lips.

“Yes, Sir,” she said, fingers still working in her slit. “I’m so wet for you.  Have I been good enough for you to fuck me?” She looked nervous that he might say no.

Ron smiled at her. “You’ve been a very good girl.  Get on your hands and knees.”

Her eagerness showing through, she immediately spun around and got down on all fours.  Shucking his pants the rest of the way off, he kneeled down behind her.  He admired the curve of her arse, barely covered by the tiny thong, and the sheer fringe of the babydoll.  He lightly stroked the firm flesh before delivering a sharp slap to her backside, causing her to yelp slightly.

Her underwear was small enough he hardly had to move it to get access to her pussy.  True to her word, she was soaked, and he coated his fingers in her essence before leaning forward and offering them to her.  She turned her head and immediately started licking his fingers clean.

“Do you like how your cunt tastes?” he asked.

She blushed furiously, but nodded. “It tastes really sweet.”

“You want my cock filling you up?”

“Yes please,” she begged.  “Please fill me up with your big cock.  I want to feel it stretching me out.”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Ron lined himself up with her opening and slowly, very slowly, inched himself into her.

She gasped as he sheathed his cock in her snug opening.  Even after close to two years together, he couldn’t believe how tight she was.  This position only worked because she was already so wet, otherwise he never would have been able to fit.  By the same token, he had to take it slow at first as she adjusted to his size.

“Feels so good,” she murmured.

“Does Pet like my cock inside her?” Ron asked.

“Yes, Sir, it makes me feel _so_ good!” she told him, looking back over his shoulder with needy eyes. “Please fuck me harder, Sir.”

“What was that?” he said with a smirk. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Hermione gulped before saying, more audibly. “Please fuck me harder, Sir.”

“I still can’t hear you.”

“Fuck me harder, Sir!”

“Louder!”

“Please fuck me as hard as you can, Sir!” she practically screamed.  She’d turned scarlet, despite knowing that the Silencing Charms in the apartment prevented anyone from hearing them.

“Good girl,” he said, slamming his cock into her as hard as he could.  Her inhibitions lower, Hermione cried out in pleasure every time his hips collided with her arse.  He spanked her occasionally as he went, enjoying the way she yelp at the contact.  Bunching up a hand in her bushy hair, he yanked her back, pulling her head up so he could whisper in her ear.

“Are you enjoying being fucked by Sir’s cock?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes,” she moaned back.

“You love being my little cock slut?”

“Yes!”

He pulled sharply on her hair, loving how her pussy clenched around him as he did. “Say it!”

“I love being your little cock slut!” she shouted.

Letting go of her hair, he resumed fucking her while she fell forward onto the floor.  Her hands had given out, and the only thing keeping her arse up was Ron’s hands holding tightly to her hips.  Leaning forward, he pulled her arms up, pinning them behind her, so that her face was pressed into the soft carpet while he fucker her helpless.

Eventually he decided it as time for a change, knowing that if he kept this up, he wouldn’t be able to last long enough to make her come.  Letting go of her arms, he pulled out of her gently, causing her to make a disappointed sound in the back of her throat.

“Get up here,” he ordered, moving to the couch.  Hermione followed him quickly, stumbling a bit as she stood up.  By the time she’d regained her balance, Ron was sitting on the sofa, looking at her expectantly.  She hurried to straddle him, clearly eager to get his cock back inside her.  He chuckled a bit as she pushed aside her thong again and sank down on his cock.

One might have thought that being on top would allow her to control the pace, but that would be wrong.  Ron made sure to guide her movements, his hands gripping her arse and showing just how he wanted her to ride him.  She moaned unabashedly each time her hips dropped down and bottomed out on his dick. 

From this angle, Ron could admire the way that the negligee pushed up her tits, but he eventually decided he’d rather have the real thing.  Lifting the garment over her head he tossed it to some far corner of the room, replacing the cups of the babydoll with his hands.  Hermione was a fairly curvy girl, a fact she’d managed to hide with baggy robes during most of their time at Hogwarts, and her breasts spilled over his hands.  Her handled her roughly as she took over the rhythm, knowing she wouldn’t mind.

“Ride my cock like you mean it!” he barked, pinching her nipples.

“Yes, Sir,” she gasped, doing her best to maintain the previous speed without his help.  Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly while her hips bounced on his lap.  It was the perfect angle for her to get off without testing Ron’s limitations too much.  However, it wasn’t how he want to finish.

“Are you about to come, Pet?” he asked as her motions became more and more frantic.

“Yes, Sir, I’m about to come so fucking hard!” she cried.

But before she could, Ron grabbed her hips and pulled her off of him. “Not yet,” he said. “You’re going to suck my cock some more, and if you do well enough, then you might get to come.”

She looked like she might explode, but she didn’t question him. “Yes, Sir,” she replied obediently, slipping down to her knees in front of him.  His cock was shining with her juices, but she didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around him. 

“Good girl,” he said, pulling back her hair so he could watch himself disappear between her lips. “You look very pretty with a cock in your mouth, you know.”

She blushed furiously, but still moaned around his length at the compliment.  He kept a hold of her hair, but didn’t move to fuck her face again, content to watch her work.  She was quite enthusiastic, working to bring him off, even if it meant she didn’t get an orgasm.  He nodded approvingly at her technique.

“I want to feel your tits around me,” he told her when he felt like she could use a break.  She straightened up and scooted forward, pressing her breasts together around his shaft and starting to do her best to jerk him off with her tits.

“I love it when you fuck my tits, Sir,” she said sensually as he slid between her breasts, all self-consciousness vanished. “I love feeling your hard cock sliding up and down against my chest while my nipples get hard.  It makes my pussy so wet.”

Ron groaned at her words.  He knew she was trying to get him going so that he would finish fucking her, and dammit if it wasn’t working. “Get on the sofa,” he said roughly, standing up.  She moved quickly to comply, leaning her head on the armrest and lifting one leg up to rest on the back.  The pose put her completely on display, and despite the rush he was in, Ron couldn’t help admiring her body for a moment.  She was flushed all over, her face and chest both still a mess from the combination blowjob and titfuck, and her thong was totally soaked through.  He knelt between her legs on the couch, pushing her legs up and, too impatient to take the tiny scrap of fabric off, just shoved himself back inside her.

There was no holding back or taking it slowly this time.  Ron was determined to make her come as quick as he could before giving in as well.  Her tits shook with the force of his thrusts, and she shouted her pleasure to the room.

“Yes, fuck me just like that!” she cried. “Please don’t stop fucking me, please don’t stop!”

“Touch yourself,” he told her again, his own breathing labored. “Make yourself come around my cock.”

Her hand flew back to her pussy and immediately began playing with her clit while the other groped one of her swaying tits.  Her fingers stroked her clit frantically, and she looked up at him in desperate pleasure.

At long last, her orgasm broke over her.  Her head fell back as she shuddered around him, moaning and gasping for air.  It seemed to go on forever, the edging and denial he’d put her through drawing out her pleasure as she twitched and squirmed on the couch.  Ron fucked her all the way through it, not stopping despite the way her orgasm made her pussy clench around him.  He gritted his teeth, determined to fuck her as long as he could.

“Thank you, Sir,” Hermione said breathlessly once she’d stopped coming. “Thank you for making me come.  I want you to come too.”

He grunted, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer. “Where do you want my cum, Pet?”

“All over my face, Sir,” she answered without hesitation. “I want to feel you come on my face.”

“You want to be my cum-covered slut?” Ron said, slamming into her even harder.

“Yes please!” she said, moaning again under the onslaught. “I want you to make me your dirty, filthy whore!  Please come for me!  Come on my face!”

Tearing his cock out of her pussy, he hurried to straddle her chest and frantically stroked himself the rest of the way to his orgasm.  Feeling like he might black out, every muscle in his body seemed to tighten as he started spraying his release across Hermione’s face.  He didn’t even try to aim, knowing that she would have taken cast spells to protect her eyes.  He just lost himself in the enjoyment of coming all over his girlfriend.

She didn’t flinch at all as stream after stream decorated her flushed face.  It had been a whole week since he’d last gotten off after all, and his orgasm lasted longer than he could remember.  When it was finally done, and he struggled to keep himself upright, Hermione was completely glazed in white.

“Thank you, Sir,” she said happily when he finished. “I love feeling your cum on me.”

He wasn’t quite done yet though.  Pressing the tip of his cock against her lips, he said, “Clean me up.”

She happily parted her lips to lap at their mingled essence.  He rode a sensitive line of pleasure and pain as long as he could before withdrawing completely.  Resting himself against her stomach, he enjoyed the sight of her happy, cum-covered features.

“Did I do well, Sir?” she asked with a tentative smile.

“You did extremely well, Pet,” he told her. “You were a very good girl.”

Her smile became a broad grin, one which Ron returned two fold.  Now that they’d finished, there was only one thing left to do.  He got off of her, pausing only briefly to finally remove her panties.  Then he bent and scooped her into his arms.  She clung tightly to him as he carried her from the living room and into the bathroom, where a large, steaming bath waited for her.

He set her gently in the tub, and she reclined contentedly against the padded bench they had installed, her breasts just peaking over the top of the magical bubbles.  Taking a soft washcloth, Ron knelt next to the tub and began cleaning her off.  He started at her feet before working his way up her legs, taking his time to slowly massage her calves and thighs.  He had no idea how long she’d been waiting for him to get home, and he imagined her legs were sore.  She sighed happily and closed her eyes as he bathed her.

He left her face for last, still enjoying how the remnants of his orgasm stuck to her skin.  Eventually he brushed off her features, gently wiping away the sticky liquid and leaving her face pink and clean.  She opened her eyes once he was done and smiled languidly at him.

“That was perfect, Ron,” she said with a sigh.

“Yeah it was,” he agreed fervently. “Did I get to rough at all?”

“No,” she shook her head. “It was perfect.  I love feeling like that with you.”

“Good, cuz it won’t upset me if you don’t like something,” he reassured her.

She cupped his cheek fondly. “You’re far too sweet Ronald.  You know if you’d been more like this when we were kids it wouldn’t have taken so long for us to date?”

“You’re very fond of reminding me,” Ron said, but with a grin to let her know he wasn’t offended. “How was I supposed to know my bossy crush had a kinky side?”

“ _All_ bossy girls have a kinky side,” she joked. “It’s a well-known fact.  If you’d spent more time in the library you’d know that.”

“Ah, of course,” Ron nodded. “I forgot the library had all those books about sex.”

Hermione laughed before saying, “I’m lonely again, get in here with me.”

“I’m right next to you,” Ron pointed out.

Hermione’s mouth quirked. “Not close enough.”


End file.
